Be My Escape
by Paint the World Blue
Summary: Sasuke was in a terrible car accident that took the lives of his family.  Now he is going to Therapy with a doctor who has Naruto as his assistant.   He doesn't know that the blond has taken a special interest in the new patient.  NaruSasu
1. New Patient

Title: Be My Escape

Author: Heimdal-san

Pairing: Main NaruSasu…still not sure about any others.

Summary: Sasuke was in a terrible car accident that took the lives of his family. Now he is going to Therapy with a doctor who has Naruto as his assistant. Will Naruto save Sasuke from the darkness or is it too late for anything to be changed?

Age

Naruto: 20

Sasuke: 17

Sakura: 20

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: New Patient.

I walked through the doors of the big white building once again, in the halls you could hear the screams of the patients echo all through the walls. I grimaced, is not that I didn't want be here…is just that sometimes I wished I could do more for all these people. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I work in a mental hospital. Mental Hospital…that suddenly reminds you of well…crazy people…at least to most of the world's population the word brings images of people rocking back and forth and talking to themselves. It is true that there are people that act that way in here but is a small minority. Mostly are people that just need help to get back to their normal lives, but it will ever be anything but normal. Some people here have been diagnosed since being small children with some kind of mental illness…those are the ones that I find rocking back and forth most of the time. The other kind is what I would refer as the unfortunate ones. Those peoples had at one point in their lives experienced a traumatic event…too horrible to get over…or maybe they were just incapable of getting over it.

Those are the people that I see the most in Tsunade's office. The ones that had a normal life and want to get it back. I admire them for their strength. I love to deal with the two types of patients but it seems I get more response with the latter group. I do have my favorites in the first group though, there is a kid…his name is Kiba…he won't tell us his last name. He just walked in here one day, sniffing the other assistant, Sakura. He's a sweet kid, and Sakura seems to think the same as she is very attached to him. Another kid came with him that day…he won't tell us his name yet but we call him 'bug master'; the reason being that he somehow always seems to find so many bugs in the yard and loves to stare at them. There have only been two things that he has ever said to me and they will forever stay with me. The first one was that he had found Kiba when he was 3 years old and he had acted like a dog even back then…the other dialogue was when he answered my question as to why he found bugs so alluring and he said 'Bugs are small and insignificant to us but if they all join they can scare the shit out of most people'…at those words I wondered who really was the one lacking sanity…me or him.

Today is going to be a good day, I can already feel it. I have sessions with both of them today…I'm always hoping that the 'bug master' will answer me anothet question…he hasn't yet.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun" greeted Sakura softly, I tell you if I was straight I would go out with her in a heartbeat. She is so beautiful, and the nurse outfit would work on any guy…yet sadly it doesn't work on me. Sadly because not being straight is very difficult, some people have even said that is a mental illness…assholes really, they need to educate themselves. Sakura-chan is very understanding of this though, she claims to be a Yaoi fan at heart…whatever that means…

I think Tsunade also knows…she keeps giving me these looks when a hot guy comes and visits some family member in here…it's not my fault that a guy is good looking! And she gives me a look that plainly states 'I know what way you swing' but I am a professional! And I would never ask out a family member of a patient…no, I draw the line.

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!" I drank coffee this morning and I'm a little over energetic but she seems to take no notice "Is Tsunade already in her office? I know we have a 10 o'clock with Kiba…"

"She is in her office but she said that the appointment has been cancelled."

"Huh? Why?"

"I really don't know, she said she wanted to talk to you so maybe she'll tell you."

I nodded and walked towards the therapist office…so maybe 'bug master' and Kiba weren't really my patients…they were Tsunade's patients. I had signed up on a part time job here since what I wanted to do was be a psychologist and Tsunade had let me sit on her appointments, sometimes even letting me talk to them.

Annoyance started to rise on me, she had crushed my schedule and my hopes for today. I was hoping that maybe today Kiba would talk other than just saying his name and barking.

I knocked on my superior's door and entered when I was told it was safe to do so.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, her glasses were on…which was a rare thing. She seemed to be reading a paper very hard, as though there were weapons of mass destruction in it and she was determined to find them.

"Good Morning Tsunade" I said quietly, she had told me a long time ago she didn't like the volume of my voice so I tried to keep it soft when I was with her.

"Did Sakura tell you about the change?" some people might receive this as a rude comment since she didn't greet me back but I knew that is just her mannerisms.

"She said that you had cancelled Kiba's appointment" I said frowning "but may I ask you to reconsider? This may be the day that he finally could talk and-"

"We have a new patient coming in today."

Patient? But we didn't accept any patients in July…it was the hospital policy. She seemed to be reading my mind and answered my silent question.

"This boy…he had a car accident about three weeks ago, since then he has gone a drastic change. I know that we don't take new patients this time of year but his now guardian is a good friend of mine and I did him the favor." She said seriously.

"What happened?" I asked intrigued…how bad gone was this kid that she would make such an exception?

"Family trip, it was raining and I guess the car slid and ended up in a ditch…father and mother died…that's all I know for now."

"That's horrible" I said sadly, it truly was, no person should have to see their parents dead.

"I want you in the sessions since you're about the same age, I'm hoping you'll bring a change just like you have done with Kiba and the other one." Her voice sounded matter of fact, clear of any emotion…I hope I don't become like this when I get my own patients.

"I haven't brought change in them" I said defeated, I couldn't take credit for something that wasn't true "they won't talk."

"They practically follow you when they see you Naruto, and you're the only that has heard the quiet one speak…believe me you have influence in them kid." She said smiling for the first time.

I nodded…blushing, I wasn't use to being praised.

"When is he arriving?" I asked

Tsunade opened her mouth to answer me but she didn't need to. From outside you could hear someone fighting…whoever it was, he or she was noisy…and this thought was coming from me.

"I don't belong here! Let me go! I just want to be alone, why can't you idiots understand this?"

The voice could be heard in the office and we both made a run for the door to see who was making such an uproar so early in the morning.

When I opened the door the first thing I saw was a boy…a little younger than myself…being restrained by two male nurses. He was giving them a fair fight since both of them where concentrated on keeping the boy still as they carried him.

"Kakashi! I'm not insane! Why the fuck would you do this!?!?!? Kakashi, you bastard, answer me!!!" he was still fighting the nurses as he was pulled into a room.

Now that he was gone I could see another man standing in the hallway, he had his hand over his temple. His hair was silver and his attire could be described as a business suit. He looked sad to see the boy go.

"Kakashi…" Tsunade walked past me, towards the man and I was surprised to hear softness in her voice.

"He is a good kid" he said softly "but right now he's just confused…"

"I know…" and yet again I found the softness in her voice.

"The doctors in the hospital said he has personality disorder…"

Tsunade nodded.

"What his name?" I asked bodly…very aware that I had not been included in the conversation.

"It's none of your business what my name is because I'm not staying here" said an angry voice behind us.

How had that kid freed from the nurses?

The door was locked and I could hear the nurses telling him to let them out.

"We're just wanting to help" I said softly looking at him. Tsunade had said that I could change him, maybe that's why I was being so bold towards him.

His expression changed from frowning to smiling…which didn't really suit him.

His eyes got as big and saucers and his voice changed from dripping with venom to drowning with sugar.

"Let's play a game!" he said smiling and pulled me towards him "guess my name and I'll stay here."

I blinked…that was a quick dramatic change…I've never seen something quite like it.

He turned me so that I was facing Tsunade and Kakashi…his back against them.

"Uh…hint?" I asked stupidly, I couldn't believe I was doing this.

He looked thoughtful for a minute…this is when I noticed how innocent he looked. His dark hair was framing his face beautifully and his eyes were shinning with thoughts…the pale skin contrasted so beautifully with his dark hair and eyes…he was truly beautiful.

"It starts with an S…" he said finally smiling.

Behind him I saw Kakashi grab the notebook that Sakura had left on the reception desk and startled scribbling something. He showed me the notebook.

SASUKE

What a beautiful name…is easy to say and it rolls off your tongue so perfectly.

"Er…Sasuke?" I asked…at least that what I thought it had said…my eyes were not perfect within this range of vision.

For a moment his eyes grew wide and shone with surprise. Then before I could register what happened I had been punched hard on the stomach. I fell on my knees gasping for breath. Who knew such a small guy could punch so hard?

I raised my head to look at him and I found the same frown that had been on his face when he had first arrived. All innocence was gone.

"Wrong idiot" he said rudely.

He looked like he was ready to kick me when a savior (in the form of Tsunade) intervened and very fast injected him with a fluid. I couldn't tell what it was but I figured out it was some kind of tranquilizer as soon as he started closing those beautiful onyx eyes.

Kakashi caught him as his body gave away to sleep.

I got up frustrated.

"You wrote Sasuke!" I yelled accusingly.

"His name **is** Sasuke" he said picking the boy up and smiling apologetically at me.

"What happened then?"

"He must have another name for the personality that you just played with Naruto." Suggested Tsunade.

"Oh yeah that might have been it." Said Kakashi calmly.

Idiots, why didn't they think of that before I had been beaten by a kid that was younger and smaller than me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright…read and review please. If you like this story, please read my other two. I put a lot of heart into them…heh well as much heart as a lazy person like myself can give.


	2. Within The White Walls

Wow thank you to all that have reviewed! By the way thank you to the reviewer who pointed a mistake in the first chapter. It has been fixed! For those of you who didn't notice…well don't worry about it che. This is almost as many reviews I've had for my KakaSasu story…and that story has 5 chapters already - -' lol I guess that means that Naruto is more popular than Kakashi…or maybe it just means that the Kakashi followers are lazier to log on and review. Tsk tsk tsk to them…

Neko-chan: **(whispers)** or maybe it means that your KakaSasu story wasn't that well written…

Heimdal-san: Shut up!

Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful and amazing characters of Naruto.

About this chapter: Sasuke doesn't make sense at times here, mainly because his thoughts jump from one thing to another. I also started to develop other characters other than the whirlpool-kun (Naruto) and Neko-chan (Sasuke) because a story begins to get kind of boring when no other characters are developed neh?

Yosh! Onto the story….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Within The White Walls

The first thing I was aware of when I woke up was that this wasn't my room. There were no gray walls, no desk with my computer…no wooden doors that led into the living room. This room was definitely not my room…it was freezing in here, well my room was always freezing as well. I remember mother would always yell at me and tell me to turn the thermostat down before I would turn into a polar bear…

I would make a cool polar bear…

This coldness was nothing like the one in my room though; in my room it was a coldness that I had enjoyed. I would grab my favorite blanket and cuddle into my pillows. It always felt so nice...comforting. The temperature that I was now facing was empty, I don't know how else to explain it. Not to mention that there was only one thin sheet covering my body. I shivered…I knew where I was right away, the last moments before I fell asleep coming back to me. Stupid Kakashi, how could he? I wasn't insane, I didn't belong here…in this room, with stupid thin white sheets, one fucking pillow that was not even that fluffy, the empty space in here, and the damn white walls.

I squinted my eyes a bit trying to get use to the light. Now that my eyes got use to the bulb above I noticed that the walls weren't actually white…and with a chuckled I told myself that they were not padded either or that I was not wearing a restraining jacket. Of course I didn't have a restraining jacket…this wasn't some stupid Hollywood movie. The two long bulbs on the ceiling were a fluorescent white that was making the walls brighter than they probably were. I squinted some more and noticed that the walls were just a shade lighter than the dark gray in which my old room was painted.

I groaned, the brightness of the room was making me angry, I hated brightness. My father always said I was a weird one. I just don't like white, or yellow for that matter…especially the yellow hair of that annoying nurse yesterday, was he a nurse? His whole appearance screamed 'I'm just a ray of sunshine!'

How pathetic.

He was kind of cute though…

"No he isn't," I said harshly, very aware that I was arguing with no one that was physically present.

The door opened quickly and it drew my attention…I had half of mind of getting up and beating up whoever it was that has just interrupted my conversation with the stupid bastard. Maybe if I knocked this person before they locked the door I could escape and make Kakashi see reason. That thought was completely gone as I tried to get up and noticed that I didn't have the strength to do so, I felt still sleepy and tired. Damn those drugs, I know that's what they did to me.

A pink-haired nurse walked into the room, she was holding a tray with what I guess was what they called 'food' here in this facility. It was nothing more than what looked like soup, bread, and a fruit. An apple. I hate apples…they're so fucking sweet. And here was this stupid fucking apple staring at me, all red and shiny…curse damn apples. My stomach grumbled at the sight of food and I made a resolution to punish this part of my body later on for giving into the god-forsaken fruit.

"Good Morning…" she said sweetly…how disgusting. However I could tell that she was nervous, was she afraid of me? Had I been that violent before I had been drugged that people here were afraid of me? I replied to her greeting with a glare to show her not to mess with me. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed and she looked more scared than nervous. A new found power burst within me, I felt good having her scared at me. I smirked in what I knew was a sadistic smile.

"Good Morning" I whispered dangerously.

"H-Here is your lunch…"

I was laughing inside at how easy people would get intimidated by what they thought were insane people.

She placed the tray on a nightstand that I hadn't seen before. That damn apple was going to die today…stupid fruit for plotting against me.

"I'm not hungry" I lied.

"You have to eat something, Kakashi-san says it's been two days since you last-"

"I told you I don't want anything! Are you that stupid not to listen!?" stupid bitch…

She looked alarmed for a second but quickly recovered and put on a nervous smile.

"Well I'll just leave it here in case you do feel like eating" she said and retreated towards the door.

I started to panic, she was going to leave me alone…I had lied when I had said earlier that I wanted to be left alone...I needed Kakashi…but Kakashi wasn't here. And now she was turning the knob on the door, she was walking out…maybe she would never come back…just like them. I was going to be alone again…

"Wait!" I yelled and I was surprised to hear a softer voice than the one I had expected "Please don't leave me alone."

22222222

I stopped when I heard him; it was a different voice, just like Naruto had told me. This was sounded ever so innocent that it broke my heart at that moment. I turned around and was surprised to see a very vulnerable child; his eyes showed the worst kind of emotion: sadness. He really wanted me to stay; I could tell by the way water started slowly filling his black eyes. How sad.

"I'll stay if you want me to" I said walking towards.

He sniffled and nodded.

"What do you want me to stay for?" I asked softly, I didn't want to scare this personality of his.

"Hold me" he said boldly and extended his pale arms towards him.

I was very aware that he was only a couple of years younger than myself…but he looked way younger now, acting like this. Not to mention that his body was not as big as I would expect a teenager to be. He could easily pass for 15 if he tried. Was he 15?

I smiled and moved closer to the bed and let myself wrap my arms around his chest. He lowered himself and rested his head on my lap. Call it mother-instincts or just simple intuition but I proceeded to comb with my fingers his jet-black hair.

He sighed softly…he truly seemed at peace at the moment.

"You're so adorable, Sasuke" I smiled, he was adorable…simply breathtaking…Naruto had been right for once.

I heard a muffled giggle coming from my lap.

"Who's Sasuke?" he asked amused.

I thought Naruto had said that was his name.

"It's not you?" I asked confused.

He shook his head.

"So can I ask your name?"

I was still confused as to why Naruto had said that his name was Sasuke.

"I'm playing a game!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Huh?" I couldn't be more confused if I tried.

"A blond man asked me my name and I told him that I would stay here if he guessed my name! And he hasn't yet! So I can't say because the game is not over and you might be a snitch…" he was very serious about the last sentence.

A blond? A blond…

"Did he have very bright blue eyes and about my height?" I asked curiously.

The kid thought about it for a moment, lost in thought.

He nodded.

"His name is Naruto" I said smiling.

"Naruto…" he said softly and I think he went back to his previous thinking face "it's a weird name…"

"I suppose so"

I glanced at the food on the nightstand as I continued to stroke Sasuke's hair…or whatever his name was. I grabbed the apple from the food tray, surely a kid of his age needed to eat something for growth. Two days without food is not a healthy thing, especially when people can notice how thin he is.

"Why don't you eat something? This apple looks pretty sweet-"

Before I knew it, the apple had been slapped out of my hand. I froze, surprised at such a gesture after getting along with him so well. He had taken his head out of my lap now and was now looking at me like he wanted me dead.

"I.Hate.Sweets." he said harshly pronouncing every word with hate in his voice…all light had been drained off his eyes and his face had a frown that was deepening by the second "why can't you listen to anything I say?"

It was time to bring my mother side out.

"You need to eat…" I said stubbornly "If you're not going to eat willingly, I'll have to bring someone to make you eat by force."

His glare faltered and he looked confused for a while.

I moved towards the door, determined to have him eat whether he wanted to or not.

"Wait!" said the softer voice once again.

"Yes?" I asked turning and smiling at the innocent looking child again.

"I'll eat…but…don't leave me here alone…can I maybe go to where other people are?"

"There is people out in the patio…"I said thoughtfully "you want to go there?"

He nodded fast and climbed out of bed. I made a mental note to call Kakashi-san and ask him for Sasuke's clothes…he only had what he had on right now.

He grabbed his tray but did not pick up the apple from the floor. He walked over to me and I took the tray from him with one hand and with the other I grabbed his small hand. He seemed surprised at first at the sudden gesture but his eyes soon shone with happiness. I walked through the hallway towards the patio…very aware that his gaze never left me.

22222222222222222

Tsunade walked to Kakashi, a cup of tea in her hand. The man was made a bundle of nerves. Who could blame him? This month for him had not been very lucky, he had lost his best friend Fugaku and his godson had all of the sudden developed different personalities…no, this wasn't definitively his lucky month. It looked like the months to come wouldn't be any easier.

"Thank you" he said taking the cup of tea from Tsunade's hands. They were seating in her study. Tsunade pulled a chair so she could seat next to the couch that Kakashi was laying on.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," Kakashi said quietly before he took a sip of the tea.

"You are" Tsunade reassured him.

"I'm sorry about him hitting one of your nurses"

"Oh that was Naruto, he's not a nurse…he just works here. I guess you could call him my assistant," she explained smiling. "I must say is not the best way to meet each other but Naruto is a pretty forgiven person."

"That little bastard!" Yelled Naruto as he walked into the office. He was holding his stomach as though it was about to fall out and the look on his face told Tsunade and Kakashi that the pain was still there.

"Naruto!" yelled Tsunade. He had such a perfect timing.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san!" said the blond hurriedly as he noticed the older man sitting on the sofa.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, you're allowed to be mad," said Kakashi smiling "after all my godson did hit you rather hard."

Naruto blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I was only joking! I'm fine, he didn't punch that hard" he said sticking his nose in the air in a prideful manner.

"Naruto is okay, Sasuke took boxing for 7 years,…you're allowed to be in pain" the older man explained holding back his laughter.

"He did? Well I guess he did hurt me a bit." Naruto admitted finally rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Naruto, go home and rest. It has been a long day," said Tsunade softly.

"But my shift is not over yet!" Naruto protested but stopped himself when the screaming hurt his stomach. He hunched over in pain.

"Tomorrow I want you to be here for Sasuke-kun's first session."

"But the kid hates me!"

"Naruto just go! We'll talk about this tomorrow."

There was a tone of impatient in her voice.

"Okay fine, but I'm not letting him hit me again!" the blond said as he walked out of the study and closed the door behind him.

"He's going to be able to get Sasuke better?" asked Kakashi incredulously.

"I know everyone takes Naruto as a joke but the kid can make life changing friendships…he's very good with words" she said smiling and then frowned and added "when he's thinking…"

"Well I hope for his health that you are right. Believe me, that punch that Sasuke gave him is nothing compared to the other moves he knows."

Yes, Tsunade hoped she was right too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahahaha did you see Sakura's waitress skills??! Balancing a tray with one hand is not an easy task my friends! And I think I see a relationship between Tsunade and Kakashi blooming…I don't think I've ever read about this couple before. See people, reviews will get authors to update faster! It helps an author know that he or she is doing a good job and it gives us fuel. I know many of you have asked about Itachi…I've got a role for him already but he won't come into play until later. And I've got the name for Sasuke's other personality but I'm not saying yet. I think is pretty obvious…anywho…Read and Review.

Note: How unfair is it that no episode will air of Naruto this week?!?! The funniest scene is about to come and they wait until the 10 of October. Shennanigans! Shennanigans! Oh well at least I still have my manga to keep me entertained.


	3. The Darkness Inside

Yay another update! Sorry for the delay but I not only have this one going but a kakasasu too and I'm trying to not neglect the other one either since I have soft spot for that pairing as well. I'm telling you start a story when another one is still in progress is a baaaad idea. But I was never one to take the most obvious choices -

On top of all of that I'm drawing my two deviantarts for Halloween…They both contain Sasuke…one contains KakaSasu and it has been uploaded!…I'm not sure whether to make the other one NaruSasu or just plain team 7. I'm very excited!

About this Chapter: I played around with first and third person. It's me experimenting with some methods of writing…sorry if it seems weird. Some parts are done from a characters POV and other one's are done with a third person but with thoughts of the characters in there. Just trying something new! Don't kill me for it (laughs nervously)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: The Darkness Inside

Slowly I walked out onto the patio…fresh air at last, I was very aware that everyone was staring at me. Somehow it didn't bother me. The pink-haired lady led me to a white table, which was at the moment empty. I sat across from her and stared at my food…it seemed as if I had forgotten how to eat, the memory fuzzy so long ago. She pushed the tray towards me a bit more and smiled. I smiled back, somehow she gave me comfort; she reminded me of my mother.

At the thought of my mother tears started to build up in the corner of my eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked

I nodded.

She really was very nice to me, she made me feel warm inside again…just like when mother use to bake those cookies every Sunday.

"What's your name?" I asked her, interested in befriended this lady.

"Now that's not fair is it? You get to know my name but I don't get to know yours?" she asked frowning playfully.

"But the blond has to guess it first!" I yelled enthusiastically…really it wasn't that hard to understand why I couldn't tell her.

"Fine" she sounded defeated "how about for now I call you Sasuke until Naruto guesses your name…"

I thought for a moment, that seemed like a fair trade…eventhough I did not liked being called the name of the bastard.

I nodded in agreement and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Well my name is Sakura then"

"Nice to meet you Sakura-san" I said bowing my head slightly.

She smiled at me again…I didn't get tired of seeing her smile.

"Sasuke-kun, I have to go and check on patients. I don't think I'll see you today anymore, my shift is over in 30 minutes but I'll come tomorrow to say hi okay?"

I looked at my surroundings, with one glanced I evaluated that there were enough people to not feel that loneliness that had been dreading me for the last weeks. I nodded again, letting her know I understood.

She crouched down a bit to whisper.

"Every person in here is nice as long as you get the time to talk to them." She said and then she pushed the tray towards me a bit more

"See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled brightly as she walked back into the facility. I felt a small feeling of dread as she left but I pushed it away as I picked up the spoon to drink some of what was surely a cold soup. I lifted the spoon towards my mouth but could not gather the want to eat…now that I was alone I remembered more than ever that my family was gone…

I took a sip of the soup and found that I didn't feel any flavor to it at all. I put down the spoon and placed my hands on the bench for support. I was telling myself that I should eat something, it wasn't healthy that my stomach hadn't been fed properly. But I was still tired and sad at the same time; which made me want to throw up for some strange reason.

Suddenly I felt something wet against my bare arm; I jumped and squealed as I turned to face a boy about my age that was on all fours. He jumped onto the bench I was sitting on and barked. I blinked.

"Uh…hi…" I greeted awkwardly.

He sniffed my arm and barked again. I opened my mouth…determined to know who this boy was.

"He won't talk to you, he thinks he's a dog" said a boy that now that across from me at the table.

I looked at the other boy, he wore sunglasses and his mouth was covered by a oversized coat.

"What do you mean he won't talk?" I asked confused, surely the boy could utter some words other than barking.

The guy with the sunglasses just stared at me.   
"Are you going to answer me?"

Silence.

"Hello?" I blinked confused yet again. These people were not very easy to figure out. Maybe I needed to introduce myself to them…it didn't seem like this guy talked this much anyway; maybe the secret of my name was safe with him.

"My name is Sai…what's your name?" I asked hoping that he would answer.

He didn't, he just stared at me.

I felt foolish for giving my name away and not getting his in return. I hoped that this guy would never tell the blond my name…but by the looks of what was happening it seemed like he didn't tell anything to anyone. I continued to wait for an answer…very aware that the other one was still licking my arm.

22222222222222222

"I'm telling you Shikamaru, he is beautiful," Naruto said as he threw himself on the couch.

"You say that about every week with someone new"

Shikamaru knew better than to believe this time Naruto had found someone special. The blond would say the same lines every time some handsome guy would pop into view. Naruto had been overdue; it had been over a week since he had said this line.

"But is different!" Naruto was getting annoyed by the fact that Shikamaru didn't understand how he felt, "he's not like any of the guys I've gone out with"

_Of course not you moron _thought Shikamaru _This one resides in the nuthouse._

"I'll make him tell me his name tomorrow for sure"

Shikamaru choked on his soda.

"You don't even know his _name_?"

"Don't be stupid, of course I know his _legal_ name but the other personality he has is called something else." Naruto took a moment to consider how stupid that sentence would have sounded to anyone else.

"You sure know how to pick them…" teased Shikamaru.

"Shut up! I'm telling you when you meet him you'll understand why I've fallen in love already." Naruto said this victoriously, as if his words settle the argument between the two.

"That's if they ever let him come out of the place, or do you forget that he's there against his will?"

Damn Shikamaru and his continuous sarcasm.

"He'll come out! I'll work with him and he'll behave good," the blond stated getting up and going to his bedroom without saying goodnight at his roommate. Shikamaru had pissed him off, why couldn't he understand that just because Sasuke (or whatever his name) was in a mental institution it didn't mean that the boy was bouncing up and down the walls in a straight jacket. After all a car accident is no easy thing to go through and still be just as sane as before.

Naruto threw himself on the bed, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He wished he had that pale skin next to his right now, he wanted to be the one to hold that slim waist in his arms, he wanted to be the one that would touch that raven hair that looked as soft as silk.

He sighed.

"Wonder what you're doing right now beautiful…" he whispered into the air and stared at the ceiling still.

22222222222222

"I'll give you an apple if you tell me!" yelled Sasuke brightly.

The kid behind the sunglasses did not move his lips.

Sasuke frowned. It had been two hours since he had asked the boy's name and he still had no reply. The sky was dark now and the night-lights on the patio were turned on. His tray lay forgotten on the table and the dog-boy was now in the process of sniffing the soup.

Sasuke sighed; this was really going nowhere. At least now he was more than positive that the "sunglasses kid" would not rat him out to the blond.

The raven boy opened his mouth to try one more time when a voice from the inside of the facility came loud and clear.

"Alright, all of you to bed! Now!" the voice was yelling and getting closer.

Sasuke saw many get up at once and powerwalk towards indoors. Many wore a look that plainly told Sasuke that whoever was yelling was not someone to mess with.

The man stepped out onto the patio. He was a very large man…way bigger than Kakashi, and also way thicker than him too. He took a quick glance around the patio with his cold gray eyes to see who had not obeyed his command. He spotted the two kids that always had to be told twice to move, but he also spotted a raven boy sitting at the same table. The new patient; no doubt. He walked closer to them, Sasuke watching him with mild curiosity.

"Did you three not hear what I said?" he asked rudely "go inside…Now!"

Sasuke jumped at once at the harsh way the man was talking to him. He followed a very calm "sunglasses boy" inside, even though he didn't know what was going on.

He widened his eyes in horror as he saw that one by one the others were being led to rooms and then the previous man and another were locking the doors. He looked around for reassurance that it was not what he thought it was, that he was not going to be alone yet again. Sasuke's breathing started to quicken; earning a curious look from the boy with the sunglasses before he too was led into a room and the door locked behind him. Now it was just him and the dog boy, who was running on all fours ran to a door next to the one Sasuke had come out of with Sakura hours before. The boy barked happily at the rude man as he came to a stop.

"Alright bitch, in you go," said the man with amusement in his voice.

The boy barked one last time happily and ran inside without a moment's hesitation. It was only Sasuke now. He started to hyperventilate as the man that had just called the other boy a bitch opened Sasuke's door. He was rooted to the spot; he couldn't possibly handle this alone. He needed Kakashi, the older man had always been with him during the hospital nights.

"What are you waiting for? Are you slow as well as crazy?" the man was holding the door open and glaring at the small child as if he was an annoying fly.

"Please sir, I can't possibly stay there by myself" tears had started to form in the raven's eyes and were threatening to roll down his pale cheeks.

He heard a frustrated grunt from behind him and a large arm wrapped around his waist; the other man had started dragging him to his room. Sai was gone…

"Get your hands off me you fucking idiot!" Yelled Sasuke as he tried to fight against the nurse.

He honestly didn't care if he was alone or not but he knew fucking Sai would cry for hours in his head and therefore he would not get any sleep. He was determined to break free and somehow get to Kakashi.

"The feisty one! David told me about you…" the man that was carrying Sasuke laughed as he tightened his hold. The air was leaving the small boy faster just by the fact that he was still hyperventilating, trying to fight a larger human than him and because the man was squeezing him too hard.

"Can you believe this little bitch, James? He has two personalities…it seems like this one won't give up without a fight." He sounded truly amused by the fact that Sasuke was fighting with all his might.

"It will be a fight for him, not for us in either case." The man named James laughed sarcastically.

Tears started rolling down the raven's cheeks, his sobbing became uncontrollable and his eyes lost the glare. Sad onyx eyes stared up at the man holding the door.

"P-please!" he begged, he didn't care he was begging. He didn't have pride like stupid Sasuke did. "D-don't l-leave m-me alo-oooone!"

He grabbed onto the edge of the entrance with his small fingers, trying with all his might to stay with people. To not be in darkness yet again; James easily pulled his fingers out with a small chuckle easy for Sasuke to hear.

"Welcome home Princess…" mocked the man that had dragged him, he threw Sasuke in the bed harshly and started to walk away towards the door.

"Nooooo!" the young Uchiha ran towards the door trying to reach it and he almost had when a large hand pushed him back inside harshly; he fell on the floor so hard that he thought a few seconds about getting up again because of the pain he was now feeling. When he finally decided to get up they had already closed the door and a small click could be heard from the outside.

"No!!!!!!" he pounded the door with his small fists; Sasuke heard footsteps fade away but he still screamed with all his might. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes full of tears as he yelled at the top of his lungs and pounded with all the strength at the door. Was it just him or was the room getting darker?

222222222222222

_He walked slowly towards the crying boy…_

_The child was huddled against a corner, his face hidden from view by his midnight blue bangs. He couldn't stop sobbing…_

_Naruto extended a hand towards the boy but the raven moved further away. The older boy smiled gently._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to keep you company…" he said as softly as he could as not to startle Sasuke._

_The boy stopped sobbing at once and looked up to his savior. His cheeks were red and his eyes were red. The boy had really been crying his eyes out…literally. _

"_Naruto-onii-sama" said the boy as he extended his arms towards Naruto. _

_The blond sat down next to the raven and wrapped his arm around his small waist, pulling the frail body towards the warmth of his. Sasuke sighed happily and rested his head on Naruto's chest as his hand clung to the blond's shirt. He sniffled softly as Naruto gently stroked the soft, silky hair. _

"_Are you going to tell me your name?" asked Naruto, eyes never leaving the adorable boy now against his chest. Sasuke raised his head to look at the blond with a genuine smile._

"_You'll find out soon enough!" he yelled enthusiastically as always._

_Naruto chuckled softly._

"_Please?" he asked stroking the raven's flushed cheek. Sasuke smiled once again._

"_Okay!" he said smiling widely at the blond. "My name is-"  
_"Naruto!!!!"

Huh? His name was Naruto? Wait that is my name…isn't it?

I opened my eyes sleepily to see a pissed off Shikamaru standing at the foot of my bed.

I groaned

"So close…" I said softly to myself.

Then anger returned as I glared at my roommate for waking me up from such a good dream.

"What?" I spat.

"Could you turn your laptop music off?" He had a frown on his face "The walls are thin in this apartment and I don't want to hear your stupid music."

I got up still glaring at him and closed my laptop. The music stopped abruptly.

"There are you happy now?"

"Jumping with joy" oh god how I hate his fucking sarcasm. He walked out of my room slamming the door behind him.

"Asshole" I muttered, honestly people who wake you up when you're having good dreams should not be easily forgiven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!

X done!!!!!!! The part about Sasuke-kun being locked in his room hurt my heart to write. **(sniffles) **Poor Sasuke-kun ne? I feel horrible. I know that there are two personalities but I will write Sasuke even when I'm referring to Sai in the narration. It gets confusing otherwise…plus I think everyone can by now tell when Sasuke changes since they're both quite drastic changes. So there you have it! His other name is Sai…how many people are saying now "I knew it!" or "That's what I said" yeah…I was going to change it but then I thought that it would suit better that way…

Neko-Chan: …and she was too lazy to choose an original name that would be perfect for me.

(laughs nervously) yeah that too…

For those who haven't figured out who I mean by neko-chan…well is our dear Sasuke! I think he looks like a kitty no?

Hmmm what else? Oh yeah so our dear Sasuke-kun has multiple personality disorder PLUS one of his personalities had a personality disorder in itself. I believe is called dependent personality disorder. Confused? Sorry if you are…that's all I can say lol. Wikipedia is your friend when you're trying to be unconfused.

Yeah I know David and James…not very Japanese names but I was starting to get lazy because is about 10 at night here and I have to go to work tomorrow ugh…so I just put the first names that came into my head.

Naruto-onii-sama is a form of idolatry…

And I'm sorry that there is not **real **NaruSasu interaction but I must stay true to the plot and I just couldn't skip to : The Next day…

Lol because well I just had to write this abusive scene…I'm so messed up eh? BUT! As a thank you I tried to write a little fanservice in the form of NaruSasu dream version. Sorry to all that were waiting for it BUT! Next chapter there has to be some…

And last but not least….Please review…is sad to see so many people have me on their alert list but not all review. I'm telling you, reviews make authors happy. So how about you click that little button that says submit review, if not for me then to get chapters faster. Wow this is a long ass author's note…

Neko-chan and I bow and exit. Sayonara for now…


	4. Identity Revealed

Alright kids! Time again for another chapter :D. I'm going to try to make this one long. Or attempt to. Le gasp! I've updated!

About this chapter: There is a lot of sillyness in this chapter…mainly in Naruto's part. Gomen! rubs neck nervously

A little bit of improvement in the NaruSasu relationship in this chapter! **hears people say "finally"**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4: Identity Revealed

"Why don't you tell us how you feel today?"

Silence.

"Tell us about Kakashi…what do you think of him?"

Silence.

"Have you started to get accustomed to the people here? Have you made any friends?"

Silence.

Naruto let out a soft sigh, Tsunade and the blond had been in a session with Sasuke for two hours now. The kid had not utter a single word, his bangs hung low so that they could not see his face and his arms were crossed across his chest in a stubborn manner.

When Naruto had arrived this morning he was sure that he would have made some progress, but his hopes were crushed as he arrived in Tsunade's office for the Therapy session. He hadn't said hi, or even insult the blond. Naruto was worried, something was wrong; but the blond knew that he couldn't do anything if Sasuke didn't let him in. Tsunade gave a frustrated breath escape her mouth as she took her reading glasses and rubbed her temple in a defeated manner.

"I think that would be enough for today" said the Tsunade turning towards her computer as she occupied herself with other matters.

"But Tsunade!" Naruto yelled with frustration as he saw the raven boy get off the couch he had been sitting on and made his way to the door.

If Tsunade heard Naruto she did not give any indication…still staring at her computer with a concentrated frown on her face.

The blond boy sighed defeated and made his way to the door to follow Sasuke who had exit seconds before. Once outside he was surprised to see that the raven was nowhere to be found. How could he have left the floor that quickly? Naruto hung his head low in agony, the love of his life was giving him the cold shoulder. More than a could shoulder really, because the cold shoulder was given to people that were friends and they had just exchanged little words for them both to even consider friendship. Sasuke was acting as if Naruto didn't exist.

So what if the younger boy didn't want to talk to him? He was going to make Sasuke see reason, that they were meant to be together…with a new found determination he set out to find the raven.

"Naruto!"  
He recognized the voice as that of Sakura.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully turning to face his friend and then seeing the frown on the girl he asked "Is something wrong?"

"You told me his name was Sasuke," said Sakura increasing her frown now that the blond was within striking distance.

Naruto stared at her confused…then slowly it dawned on him that he had spoken about his soon to be boyfriend to Sakura before he had left the hospital.

"His name _is_ Sasuke."

"No it isn't, he told me himself!"

Naruto considered what Sakura had said for a moment.

"You do know that he had two personalities, right?"

"I kind of figured when he suddenly slapped food out of my hand yesterday," Sakura said sarcastically crossing her arms across her chest and glaring in a very Sasuke-like manner, "what does that have to do with his name?"

"Did he sound very innocent and child-like when he told you that it wasn't his name?" asked Naruto, happy to know something that the pink haired girl didn't.

"Yeah? So what d-wait," she said finally catching on to what the blond was trying to explain, "you're saying that he has named his other personality."

The blond shrugged "Tsunade seems to think so."

"Hm, in all the years I've been here I've never heard of such thing…" she said thoughtfully more to herself than to Naruto.

Naruto's brain did a funny click inside his head as hope was presented in form of fire in his eyes.

"Sakura, did he tell you his name? I mean his other name?"

Naruto watched Sakura intently, as though this was a matter of life or death.

Sakura shook her head.

"No, he kept saying that he was playing with you and that I might give his name away to you."

The blond felt like jelly at this moment.

"He remembers me!" he yelled dreamily into the air to no one in particular, "my beautiful Raven remembers me!"

"Well he didn't exactly called you by your name, he just said-"

"Sakura don't ruin the moment," he interrupted her frowning, "he remembers me and that's all that matters."

He left her, not even remembering to say goodbye.

Sakura sweatdropped as Naruto literally 'floated' dreamily towards the exit. No doubt he was going to find Sasuke…Sakura felt bad for the boy that had to deal with an overexcited Naruto.

……………..

I was floating on cloud 1,001 when I stepped out into the patio, I squinted my eyes hoping to expand the range of vision and finding the owner of my heart. I spotted him; he was sitting with his back to everyone, his elbows against the table supporting his weight. I notice that he was wearing flannel pajamas and a black hoodie, not the same outfit that he had arrived in...apparently Kakashi had brought clothes this morning. I could almost feel all the negative feelings that were coming out of him and surrounding his beautiful self, he obviously did not want to be bothered by anyone this morning. Uzumaki Naruto has never been one to take caution signs the right way so I made my way to my dream boyfriend smiling wider now that I have found him. If I hadn't been so caught up with looking at Sasuke's back I would have noticed that Kiba was crawling close to me.

The loud yell was heard by everyone within a one-mile radius; I jumped and I was sure I was having a heart attack at that moment. All the patients had turned to see the commotion of the noise as I looked down at Kiba who was just howling like a dog would when someone steps on their tail. Poor little guy…

I leaned down and tried to grab the hand that I had just stepped on when Kiba snarled.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly, "give me your paw, I'll make it feel better."

Kiba stared at me confused now, and I saw a little fear in his eyes.

I smiled and offered my hand to him, immediately he placed his injured hand on top of mine. I ruffled his hair as a sign that he was being a good boy.

The footprint of my shoe was on his hand. I pulled the handkerchief that I always carry and I gently wrapped it around his injured hand.

"There, it should be better now!" I ruffled his hair once more as he barked and limped in all fours away from me. I stood up and looked around, glancing at the table where Sasuke was sitting.

He was gone; a small growl escaped my lips as I figured that he used the commotion to run away from me again.

"You think you can escape me Sasuke but I'll find you soon enough and make you my boyfriend." I said really to myself…maybe I should be in this institution as well…as a patient.

"Naruto-kun, I believe that obsession is not a good trait of character."

I turned, petrified. Kakashi was standing behind me; I was hoping he hadn't heard all of that…after all I would have to have his approval to date Sasuke.

"Sorry Kakashi-san! I didn't mean it like that!" I said nervously; showing him a fake, confident smile. It didn't work.

"Why do you like Sasuke?" he asked me, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

I blinked at the question…why did I like Sasuke?

I barely knew the boy for more than 24 hours, what did I know about him? Nothing. I knew nothing of someone who I claimed to be in love with. Then why? In the back of my mind my conscience was prodding me. It was because the boy was beautiful…simple as that. It wasn't love; it was stupid attraction. Suddenly I felt foolish, I felt shallow to be after someone just for the way they looked. He had been an asshole to me, he had hit me and it was more than clear that he didn't want to talk to me. And I was just following him because he was good looking? How stupid of me.

I hung my head low in shame.

"Because he's beautiful…" I said defeated.

"I thought so," said the older man and I noticed a hint of amusement in his voice, "Sasuke has always been followed because of how he looks."

"I'm not like other people!" I yelled offended.

"No?" he asked me truly puzzled, "Prove to me that you're not Naruto-kun…"

I stared at him confused…how?

"Sasuke has always been chased because of his looks alone, noone has ever tried to get to know him before pursuing him. That's why he was always so lonely, he didn't believe people were really trying to talk to him for the right reasons…maybe it's time that changes…he's not hard to befriend…he is a good kid, even if he may act tough on the outside."

I nodded.

"I'll get to know him," I said and then added, "as a friend…"

Kakashi smiled back at me, "good. You're the first person to understand what I mean Naruto-kun."

He turned to leave.

"Maybe you are different…" he said softly as he entered the facility.

I nodded at no one in particular, I was different…I knew what it felt like to be lonely and I was not about to let someone who had lost his loved ones go through it alone.

I turned around so I could start looking for Sasuke again when I almost ran into 'Bug boy'

What was this? 'Surprise Naruto' Day?

"Why did you do that to Kiba?" his voice was as deep as I use to remember.

I looked at him surprised, his third sentence!

I smiled apologetically, "I didn't mean to, I was too busy looking for a boy that was in that bench" I pointed to the bench.

"Sai? Kiba got injured because of him?" he said fast.

His fourth sentence!!!

"No! It was just my lack of awaren-wait…who did you say?" I asked him with wide eyes.

He stared back at me in silence.

"You said Sai, right?"

Silence.

"Is that what he introduced himself as?"

Silence. I guess those would be his two sentences for the next six months or more.

I sighed. I would have to try and see if Sai was the right name and hope to whatever god up in heaven that I was not wrong; I didn't want to be rewarded with a punch again…or a kick for that matter.

"Do you know where did he go?" I asked pushing my luck with the sentence miracle.

He pointed with his head towards the second floor of the facility…Sasuke (or Sai I reminded myself) was sitting on the edge of the balcony, his legs were dangling in the air and he was holding onto the bars of the fence with his little hands. His back was again facing me but I could tell that he was deep in thought at the moment…I don't know how I could know that but I just did. How did he get there? That was supposed to be an area for employees only; hopefully he was not planning on doing anything stupid.

My heart raced as I left the 'bug boy' to run in Sasuke's aid, hoping that he would still be there when I got to the second floor. I was given a lot of weird looks as I ran up the hall and up the stairs, I did not want to tell anyone what Sasuke was up to, it might scare him if the whole staff showed up to take him away from the balcony. My lungs were burning from the fact that I was forcing too much air into them and my throat was producing raspy breaths as I got to the balcony. He heard me, it was hard to miss my hard breathing, but he did not acknowledge me.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked him; first I wanted to know who he was at the moment.

"Leave me alone," he said softly and I noticed that he sounded broken…as if he was losing his voice.

"If they find you over here then you'll be in big trouble," I slowly reached him, his face still obscured by his bangs.

"I don't give a fuck," definitively Sasuke…I sat down next to him and tried to stare into his face but he turned it away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You're wasting your time," he said coldly still facing away from me, "the bastard that you like is not coming out today. He is too upset right now."

It was now or never, either a punch or a smile.

"You mean Sai?" cautiously I watched his whole body tense up.

"Y-you found out!" he yelled completely changing his personality and staring at me for the first time today.

I gasped. He was smiling but that didn't take away from the sight before me. His eyes were puffy and red; he had black bags under his eyes. He had been crying…for how long?

"Hi…" I said softly smiling at him, "since I know you're name, my name is Naruto."

"I know," he sniffled a bit; had he been crying a few minutes ago? "Sakura-san told me."

"Ahh…well Sai how about we get away from the edge, it's a bit dangerous don't you think?" I said again softly, trying not to scare him.

"Yes Naruto-onii-sama" happily he got up and I got up as well guiding his small shoulders towards the entrance indoors.

"You know," we were walking towards the patio yet again, "plain Naruto is fine…"

He looked up at me and smiled.

"I like Naruto-onii-sama better!"

I nodded…if that's what he wanted than it was fine.

"Do you want me to bring you anything for lunch…the nurse told me you barely ate breakfast this morning."

He stopped in his tracks.

"I don't want to eat." I knew right away I was talking to Sasuke, I didn't understand his phobia of eating.

"You have to eat Sasuke, you're getting way too skinny to be healthy."

"Shut up! Why do you care so much? Is my appearance not appealing to you anymore? Are you going to stop talking to me if I get too skinny…you probably would, why else would you talk to me? You're just like everyone else!"

He aimed to punch me again but this time I was ready; I was starting to read his reactions well.

I grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards me, he was still glaring at me.

"I'm worried about you," I said softly.

I saw doubt in his eyes; he was doubting that I was truly concerned for him.

"…as a friend…" I added and I saw his eyes widen a bit in surprise.

He pulled his wrists out of my grasp slowly and gave me one last doubtful look.

"So what is for lunch?" he said trying to keep the sentence cold but I could hear a hint of happiness in it.

"Depends, what do you like?"

"Tomatoes."

I waited for the list to continue but it didn't.

"That's it?"

He nodded and put his hands in his flannel pajamas.

"I'm sure I can talk the cook into cooking something delicious with tomatoes in it…"

"Whatever…" he said as he kept walking towards the patio.

I grinned, Sasuke was not so bad after all…Kakashi was right; he was a good kid.

………….

"You know now he has taking the 'you don't exist to me' approach." Kakashi informed Tsunade in her office. He thought he might just as well chat with his friend before he left.

"I know, he did it to me and Naruto too," she sighed, "maybe I was wrong, maybe Naruto is not the best person to get through Sasuke."

"Actually I would have to say I disagree." The man said smiling, "for some reason I think he will be an important key in getting Sasuke back to normal and with a little luck he might not be so bastard-like when Naruto-kun is done with him."

"I've never met anyone as angry with the world as Sasuke-kun," she said softly.

"Yeah you have, _you_."

Tsunade snorted.

"Me? I am not angry with anyone nowadays."

"No, not anymore; but as a teenager you were feared." Said Kakashi enjoying the blush that was slowly creeping into Tsunade's cheeks, "I still remember the pounding you gave me when I asked you out to ice cream. I didn't ask any girl out a year after that."

Tsunade's blush intensified.

"At that point I thought that boys were the worst and I hated anyone."

"I know, hopefully you grew out of it." Said Kakashi his smile becoming wide in amusement as Tsunade tried to look offended but failed because of the blush that was plastered on her cheeks.

Kakashi got up to leave.

"I'll come by tomorrow again, please take care of Sasuke for me."

Tsunade nodded.

"You know," he added thoughtfully, "there is a ice cream parlor two minutes away from here. Maybe we can go there sometime and catch up…see you tomorrow Tsunade."

He left, leaving a very flushed and thoughtful doctor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OMG AUTHOR'S NOTES!!!!

:O!!!! this was such a crack chapter…it feels so weird writing Kakashi as straight XD…I always imagine Kakashi with Sasuke. Or Iruka.

I guess is not as long as I had expected it to be, but you know 7 pages don't seem that long in the website but they're a pain in the ass to write, give me some credit ;o

Anyone saw tobi in the anime this week??!?!?! OMG he's sooooo cute!! I love tobi XD LOVE HIM!! And I love his voice, I don't care what people say!

So there you go! Naruto knows who Sai is now! Dun dun dun! **(pats shino) **good boy Shino (gives shino a bug).

By the way Sasuke was losing his voice not because of crying but because he had been screaming all night…that's right ALL night…curse those two male nurses, curse them!!!

I apologize for the crack!Naruto at the beginning of the fanfic but I felt like writing him that way at the beginning…it was fun to… : D

I had this vision of SakuraXShikamaru…What do you guys think? No? ;o weird pairing but then again TsunadeXKakashi are not exactly normal either D8 

Yes I had to bring Naruto out of cloud nine (or like he said 'cloud 1001') because it isn't healthy for him to like Sasuke just for his looks. So friendship for now it is! It's how it should be (nods)…poor Sasuke, liked by his looks alone (sarcasm) lol but a good relationship shouldn't be based in that D:

At least congratulate me, more words than the last chapter! And less author's notes too! Go me! So yeah please review I don't want to be one of those people that get all bitter about reviews but damn it come on peoples! Is hard to write stuff! If you read this chapter is safe to assume you like the story so far (or you're a masochist) so review, shannaro!

What is to come: Naruto and Sasuke's relationship strengthens, Shikamaru is as sarcastic as always, Kakashi and Tsunade go on their ice cream date and where is Itachi at? You didn't think I would leave that little bastard out did you? ;)


	5. Surprises and Feelings

Long time that since I updated last ne? Well blame it all on Deviantart…that site is way too addictive. You know you're addicted when you check your messages at breakfast, lunch and dinner time :S it's horrible!

Anywho I hope you like this chapter, I'm enroute to England as we speak so I have lots of time to kill…2 days to be exact…which means it will be a long chapter! Er…hopefully…

About this chapter: It's july! You know what that means! No? well you'll see :D another break into Naruto's and Sasuke's development!!! Yay! (glomps Sasuke) anywho enjoy!.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: Surprises and Feelings

"And then we went to eat Lunch! You should have seen him; he looked so adorable drinking his tomato soup! And he talked to me! And he seems to be opening more to me!"

Naruto hadn't stop babbling once he had gotten home. Shikamaru was shit out of luck, he was unfortunate enough to be the only one in Naruto's range of vision; the blond had started speaking about his 'date' with the other kid(1). At one point Shikamaru had tried to make ramen in favor of shutting up the younger boy but it seemed that not even ramen could stop an overexcited Naruto.

The brunette hadn't really seen his roommate this excited about anyone before…at first it took him aback a bit, it seemed that Naruto was serious about this Sasuke kid. He had gotten so used to seeing a man come out of the blond's room every week that the fact that Naruto had stuck with this insane person for almost 3 weeks was a miracle.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and sighed deeply, it seemed that Naruto had now stopped talking and blue eyes were staring at brown ones…waiting for some kind of response to his story.

"It seems like I'm going to have to meet this…Sasuke," he said smiling at Naruto.

The blond grinned, proud.

"You'll like him, he is nice…when he's Sai…" he finished embarrassed.

Shikamaru nodded and smirked.

"I might have to ask him what possessed him to even talk to you in the first place."

Naruto frowned playfully.

"You better not tease him Shikamaru, it has taken me long enough for him to come out of his shell…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry" he said waving his hand in the air and leaving towards his room. He stopped at the door.

"Make sure you wake me up so I can go to work with you tomorrow" the brunette gave Naruto a genuine smile.

The blond grinned back at his roommate, for LAZY Shikamaru to wake up early just to meet Sasuke meant that he cared about Naruto. It also meant that Shikamaru saw this relationship going somewhere…and the boy was really smart so his intuitions had to count for something, right?

"Okay!" yelled the blond as he saw his roommate retire for the night. He gave to the empty room a mischievous grin and went into his room. He was excited about tomorrow. Not only was Shikamaru, his best friend, going to meet the person that Naruto had fallen head over heels for; it also happened to be the day that Naruto was most thankful for…Sasuke birthday. Naruto had seen his file accidentally when he had been cleaning Tsunade's file cabinet. The date had popped out of the paper like it was too big not to be read, curiosity got the better of the blond and he just had to find out when his beloved Sasuke was born. He was surprised to find out that the date was just a few days away.

Naruto was on a mission today…and was hoping that this mission would not cause him his job. He had taken Kakashi's phone number from Tsunade's phonebook, if Kakashi were to be an ass instead of his usual cool self…then Naruto could be fired…he WOULD be fired. The old lady didn't like people looking through her stuff and the blond couldn't really blame her for wanting her privacy.

He pulled the piece of paper in which he had scribbled the number hastily. His right hand was shaking as he began to dial the number on his cellphone. He felt stupid for calling but wouldn't hang up either. Half of his brain hoped that Kakashi wouldn't answer his phone; the other half was praying to whatever god in the heaven that the silver-haired man would.

A sudden click was heard, followed by a very soft and cool 'hello'.

_Words!_ Naruto's brain told his mouth _say something!_

"Er…K-Kakashi-san?" he couldn't surpress the stutter that escaped his lips, even if he didn't act like it, Naruto was intimidated by Kakashi.

"Who is this?" asked Kakashi puzzled.

"I-It's…" he took a deep breath and hoped to god that he wouldn't be fired "It's Naruto, Kakashi-san."

A short pause.

"Ahhh, Naruto-kun…what could it be so important for you to go to who knows what extents to get my number?" he didn't sound angry but rather amused.

"Sorry to disturb you Kakashi-san…"

"But…?" Kakashi urged him.

"…but I was wondering if you knew what Sasuke's favorite animal was…" he said this very quickly, when he was speaking the sentence he realized how stupid this whole phone call had been. Kakashi, however, chuckled good-naturedly.

"And what do I owe this sudden interest in my godson's likings? It wouldn't have to do anything with the fact that his birthday is tomorrow?"

A blush crept up to Naruto's face.

"I just think that he shouldn't have to spend his birthday miserable even if it is in a mental institution."

"Well, he won't be there tomorrow…I'm taking him out for the day."

Naruto was screaming inside, he had planned a little party for the raven tomorrow. Inside he cursed Kakashi for taking his beautiful boy away that special day.

"I see…" Naruto said sadly "Well sorry for bothering you Kakashi-san…"

"Although, Naruto-kun…" said Kakashi slowly "I have asked Tsunade if you could come with us…"

Naruto was speechless; he would have never thought that Kakashi would even think about him when planning to take Sasuke out.

"I-I-I…thank you, Kakashi-san"

"No problem…" the white-haired man sounded very pleased "oh and Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Sasuke loves black panthers."

The blond grinned wide.

"Thank you so much Kakashi-san!"

"Glad to be of help, I'll come and pick him up at noon…be ready Naruto-kun…goodnight"

"Good night," he hung up the phone and started bouncing on his heels from excitement. A black panther would be perfect for his raven. He changed into his boxers and laid in bed trying to go to sleep, making his mind that he was going to wake up early for a change so he could go in search for Sasuke's present.

2222

I was getting use to sleeping in this place; Sai hadn't bothered me so much lately…he also was getting use to sleeping here. I had to take over mostly at night, just because if I didn't then no sleep would occur. The sudden night was always the remainder that this was the time when I was alone. That the people that cared for me where either dead or in their own beds sleeping.

Another thing that was bothering me was that thoughts of Naruto kept coming up at random moments in the nights where I would stay awake past curfew. Whenever Sai's feelings would mix with my own, I would find myself wishing for the blond to be with me. Needless to say that I hated those thoughts, I am not an emotional person…but I couldn't help but to care for Naruto since we had been spending so much time together. He wasn't so bad once I got use to his ways; he was in many aspects a well needed balance. To my sulkiness that had increased since my parents' death, he was my ray of sunshine…literally. Sometimes he got pretty annoying but didn't all people?

Sakura had become a good friend too; in the short amount I have known her I have grown to smile when I see her. She was to me like a big sister, always there when I needed her…always knew when to leave me alone.

Tsunade wasn't so bad; she reminded me of a woman version of me. She is very reserved in what she speaks; I admire that.

Kakashi would always be Kakashi, always trying to act all cool. He is the one reason why I knew about sex at an early age…always reading those porn books or whatever they're called. He said he was going to see me tomorrow; I was excited to see his bastard self. He was what remained of the life that was quickly taken away from me.

"Don't think about that," I whispered to myself.

"Hn" I answered.

I looked up at the white ceiling and drifted off into my thoughts…for some reason knowing that I would see the blond man tomorrow made me happy. I value things that make me happy since the effect of happiness is not one that I usually feel.

2222222222

Shikamaru was regretting telling the blond that he was going to go to work with him this morning. Apparently his roommate didn't have to go to work until 1100 in the morning…but he had woken up early all the same because he had stated that he needed to buy something. What was something, Shikamaru could only speculate. Due to the shine in his friend's eyes when he had said that he figured it had something to do with that Sasuke boy.

Currently Naruto was looking through stuffed animals in an overpriced store, Shikamaru standing next to him with his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto, what on earth are you looking for?" his roommate had spent 30 minutes looking through the stuffed animals in the store with apparently no results.

"A black panther…"  
"Sorry?"

"A black panther! You know like the one in the Jungle book."

"Why?"

"Because that's what Sasuke likes!"

Shikamaru didn't ask anything else but instead tried to help look for the black panther. They did this for two hours going from store to store. Shikamaru was starting to hate Sasuke without even meeting him. Why did he have to like black panthers? Why not a damn brown bear? Those were easy to find in any store.

The brunette was about to tell Naruto to give up when he heard the blond yell in excitement for the first time this morning.

"I found it!" yelled Naruto emerging from a giant pile of stuffed animal; sure enough it was a black panther…Shikamaru couldn't believe his roommate's good luck. He had never seen a black panther stuffed animal before today.

"Good, now we can go-"

"Excuse me young man?"

They both turned around to find an elderly woman staring up at them. She had a soft smile placed on her chapped lips and her dull eyes had some excitement in them.

"I will buy that panther from you" she said waving a five dollar bill "my granddaughter has been wanting one for a while now, I've been looking for one for so long."

Damn it, Naruto hated the fact that he had a soft spot for old ladies.

"Er…" he looked at the panther and then back at the hopeful eyes of the lady.

"Please, young man, I've promised my grand daughter."

The blond sighed, defeated.

"Yes ma'am, you can have it." He handed the old lady the stuffed animal, along with his hopes of making improvement with Sasuke…

The old lady thanked them and left happily towards the register. Shikamaru wished he were with the old lady rather than with Naruto and the cloud that was now hovering over his head.

"You can always get him something else," Shikamaru tried to cheer up his friend "maybe something that reminds him of you, or better something that reminds you of him…"

"Yeah I suppose," he said still looking crestfallen.

"Come on, what does he remind you of?"

The blond thought about it for a while.

"A cat, I guess…I mean he is very feisty when he wants to be, he has a grace when he walks, his eyes surely remind me of cat eyes…"

"What about this one then?" he showed Naruto a black cat stuffed animal with black eyes as well. It didn't seem anything special to either Naruto or Shikamaru.

"Yeah, let's just take this…better something than nothing…" the blond grabbed the item and headed towards the register.

Usually Naruto would be happy by cashiers flirting with him and he would flirt back, it was just fun to do. But today he was not in the mood. So when she started batting her eyelashes and giving him the bedroom eyes he found it annoying.

"It was so nice that you gave that lady the stuffed animal," she said still giving him the sultry look "she said that people would pay a lot of money for that one."

"yeah…wait, what?"

"That lady is always here trying to get rare stuffed animals, she's always talking about how much money she makes from them."

"What!? She told me it was for her granddaughter!" yelled Naruto indignantly.

The cashier gave a high-pitched laugh.

"She lied to you then, she sells the stuffed animals to collectors on eBay…"

Naruto was sure that he had given a couple of swear words by the time that he walked out of the store with his new purchase in hand. He promised to himself to never be fooled by old ladies.

2222222

"Why aren't we leaving Kakashi?" asked Sasuke, he had been ready about two hours ago. He was currently sitting next to his godfather in the lobby of the mental institution. His small legs barely almost touching the floor, he kept swinging them to keep himself entertained.

"We're waiting for someone," Kakashi was happy to see that his godson now was adopting Sai's attitude and seemed completely okay with the fact that they had to wait for someone.

"Who?" he asked curiosity plastered all over his onyx eyes.

"Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-onii-sama?" the raven's face lit up at once, "he's coming with us?!"

"Of course, he's your friend after all isn't he?"

The small boy nodded.

"He is funny…"

"That he is…although I don't think he means to be half the time…"

Sasuke looked confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

In cue, Naruto burst into the lobby; he looked as he had just run a marathon, his hair was all over his face and his face was red. He was cluching a small bag in his hand.

"Naruto-onii-sama!" The raven got up and ran to hug his friend.

"Hey there Sai," the blond smiled trying to keep his breathing steady.

"You're coming with us?!"

The blond nodded.

"But before we go, I'd like you to meet someone." Naruto stepped aside and in walked a brunette boy; he looked around the same age as Naruto. His expression resembled that of boredom. When he caught a glimpse of Sasuke his expression changed to curiosity.

"Hello!" said the raven brightly extending a hand to the man.

Shikamaru shook his hand.

"So you're the one that Naruto hasn't stopped blabbling about…" he said bending a bit to be at Sasuke's eye level.

"Shikamaru!" the blond was now blushing, very aware of the fact that Kakashi's eyes were burning a hole through the back of his head.

"Your very short for your age," Shikamaru said staring at the small boy.

Sasuke looked offended and pouted slightly at the remark.

"But somehow it suits you!" said the brunette and he gave Sasuke a true smile.

The small boy smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt" said Kakashi who was now done staring at Naruto "but we have reservations and I don't like speeding to get somewhere."

"Ah, of course" Shikamaru stepped aside to let all of them leave, "We'll talk later, kid."

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto gave his friend a guilty look.

"Sorry for leaving you but I have to go Shikamaru,"

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you later"

The three left with Sasuke waving Shikamaru goodbye.

"Charming," the brunette said quietly "no wonder he has Naruto head over heels for him."

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Oh no, thank you…I was just-" his words died as he turned around and found one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

She was looking at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Actually, maybe you can help me…I was looking for Naruto."

"I think he just left…"

He acted as if he was frustrated.

"He locked me out of our apartment this morning…I guess I'm going to have to wait for him outside.(1)"

He turned to leave.

"Wait!" he heard her say "It's pretty hot outside, you can wait for him here…"

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"You're not, I'm sure Tsunade-sama won't mind…besides she barely comes out of her office for her to notice you too long."

She flashed him a white smile.

"Thank you so much miss…," he said acting relieved

"Sakura, my name is Sakura"

"Let me make it up to you…"

"Oh no you don't have-"

"Please I insist, have you gone to lunch yet?"

"Actually I was about to go…"

"Well then let me take you to lunch…as a thank you…"

She thought about his request for a short while and nodded, smiling at him.

"Great! I know this really good Italian place close by,"

"Nothing too expensive I hope,"

"Just relax, I owe you one remember?" he smiled at her as he opened the door for her. He gave himself an imaginary pat on the back; thankful for having an amazing brain that could come up with the best lies…he was a genius after all.

22222222

Sasuke gave a yell of delight.

Kakashi had taken us to this really nice restaurant. Apparently they served the best sushi here, and apparently Sasuke also liked Sushi. I guess it made sense if it was his second favorite food since I doubt there is a place where tomatoes are the specialty.

I smiled, he truly looked adorable when he was Sai…not that I minded the bastard self…it was kind of a package deal. Sai screamed cuteness…Sasuke…well he screamed emo really. I still thought Sasuke was cute though…even if he could be an asshole at times, in my eyes it made him very cute.

"You're not going to eat Naruto-onii-sama?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name.

"Oh, right…" I picked up my chopsticks and started eating my serving of Sushi; it really was delicious.

The whole meal went by so smoothly; we talked about various things…in which I learned more about my cute little raven.

Sasuke likes to draw, Sasuke likes to paint, Sasuke loves to visit old buildings, Sasuke loves small cars, Sasuke loves winter, Sasuke loves rain, Sasuke hates sun, Sasuke hates summer, Sasuke is interested in ghosts, Sasuke hates eggnog, Sasuke loves the color red, Sasuke loves the color black, Sasuke hates white.

It was hard to keep this much information but I did my best. I wanted to know as much as I could about him.

I knew it was time for the presents when Kakashi pulled out a small wrapped box. Sasuke didn't look too surprised but he managed to give a small smile.

"Happy birthday! For my favorite godson…"

"I'm your only godson" Sasuke corrected him.

"That doesn't take away from the fact that you're my favorite." Said the older man smiling at his godson.

Sasuke chuckled sarcastically, I could sense that Sai was leaving and Sasuke was emerging all of the sudden.

I was getting nervous now, Sasuke was an asshole…what would he say about my present?

Kakashi's present was a sketchbook and a pencil. Nothing fancy I thought…but Sasuke gave one of those cocky smirks and thanked Kakashi.

"My turn," I said after the raven had put away his godfather's present, "I know is nothing special but I thought about you when I saw it."

I handed him the small birthday bag that I had bought.

He gave me a puzzled look, as though he never expected me to give him something.

He pulled the stuffed animal out of the bag. His eyes changed, suddenly there were shinning in excitement again. Sai was back.

"Naruto-onii-sama, is so cute!" my raven said hugging the small cat to his chest, "I'll sleep with it every night!"

He got out of his seat and kissed my cheek. It was of course a chaste kiss but I couldn't help but to blush either way.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said relieved.

On the car ride back, I gave a glance at Sasuke; he was still staring at the stuffed animal, as it was the motives of all existence, deep inside I thanked the old lady for fooling me.

I looked out the window, trying not to show my smile to Kakashi. That man was so protective of Sasuke; I didn't want him to think that my smile was perverted. It wasn't, I was truly happy that the raven was happy.

I felt a soft weight on my left shoulder and turned around to stare at Sasuke. He had fallen asleep. I moved around so he had more room to sleep. Slowly I tried placing him on my lap; I gave Kakashi a look to see if he was okay with this. He nodded happily and returned his eyes on the road.

0000000000000000

Naruto thinks is a date but really they were just having lunch like any other day.

Shikamaru doesn't have a car…

(throws confetti) congratulate me, longest chapter yet!!! Yes!!!! You people better be thankful my hand hurts soooo bad right now. And I'm in a coffee shop since they cut my internet in my house. Damn you BT!!!

Yay for sasuke's birthday (does the WAVE) sorry no itachi story here but I think is long enough as it is. No ice cream date either. Blame the old lady scene…at the moment it seemed really funny to me. Also blame Shikamaru and his flirting…that slowed me down too.

Yes I know a lot of Sai in this chapter…but don't worry I'm working on the fact that both personalities will merge eventually…just be patient.

I love Kakashi, he's so protective…(glomps kakashi)

Has anybody seen Yamato yet? Lol I love his scary eyes…so hilarious.

If any of you have deviantart, I would love your support (I'm an advertising whore) my homepage for deviantart is in my profile under homepage….duh…please tell me what you think about my artwork, I would really appreciate it. Plus if you like NaruSasu I have a doujinshi going on on deviantart too, I'll turn it into a fanfiction one day perhaps.

Is Christmas! Here is my present for you all P **plus Another Christmas present! whoever does reply or PM me first asking me for a one shot I will write a one shot with a character of your choice, it can be yaoi, het or yuri…whatever you like but it has to be a Naruto character. Merry Christmas! Until next time! I had fun writing this chapter!**

Please review as a Christmas present to me. Lols XD


	6. The problem with memories

Chapter 6: A Complicated Meeting

Chapter 6: A Complicated Meeting

He walked slowly down the corridor, every step he took reverberated off the marble floor. Every once in a while he would look down at the ground and see himself through the well-waxed floor. He wasn't in a hurry but he also was anxious; he needed to speak with him as soon as possible. He needed to understand what was going on, the silence on the hallway and the lack of people made him even more nervous. His nervousness alone scared him, after all, Hatake Kakashi was not a person to be intimidated so easily.

He turned left abruptly and halted in front of a pair of oak doors. He leaned his head against the door and sighed, this was something he usually did to calm himself. His body involuntarily did a jerking motion, as though telling his brain to go back where he came from. His instincts were still fighting with one another as to whether or not this was a good idea. A voice in the back of his head was telling him that he was just making things worse, but he needed to know.

He made up his mind and pushed the doors open to reveal a reception in which a secretary sat behind a desk typing at the speed of light. She looked up and arranged her glasses to stare at the man before her; Kakashi could see a blush creep up onto the woman's cheeks.

"How may I help you sir?" she said smiling at him.

"Yes, I would like to see Uchiha-san." Kakashi said politely smiling back.

The woman gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry sir, but Uchiha-sama doesn't see anyone unless you have an appointment."

"This is important, tell him I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm here to talk to him about his family." He said hurriedly.

The woman gave him a long look, she then nodded quietly and started to dial a number.

"Uchiha-sama, Hatake Kakashi is here to see you. He says is something to do with your family……….yes sir……okay no problem…….yes sir." She hang up the phone and smiled at Kakashi, the blush back on her face.

"Uchiha-sama will see you now Hatake-san" she got up and opened the door for him.

Kakashi thanked her and walked in.

Sitting behind the desk was a person that he hadn't seen in 12 years. Itachi Uchiha looked a bit older than when Kakashi had last seen him, but he still held that aura of power all around him. When he had been younger he had made Kakashi feel inferior, a feat impossible some might say for a kid. The older man remembered going to the Uchiha's residence and being completely not able to figure out the enigma that was Uchiha Itachi, even as a kid he did not talk. He was so completely different to Sasuke…when Sasuke would ask questions non-stop to Kakashi, Itachi didn't even acknowledged him with a "hi" unless his parents made him. Where Sasuke was warm and vivacious, Itachi had always been cold and lifeless. Kakashi could not figure out why the smaller of the brothers worshiped Itachi so much.

When he first looked at Itachi he really thought he hadn't grown up at all, his features were still the same, long lashes that accentuated the onyx eyes, the face seemed to be developing into that one of his father. Kakashi always said that Itachi would end up looking like Fugaku, while Sasuke would be thankful to look exactly like Mikoto...he would usually get punched by Fugaku after that.

Itachi's hair had grown but still held the Uchiha shade of black. Finally Kakashi noticed the height difference from when he last had seen the Uchiha. That had been when he had stopped talking to his parents completely and built his own company.

He gave Kakashi a curt nod and gestured for him to sit.

"Long time hasn't it Kakashi-san? What can I help you with?"

Kakashi did not know how to start such a weird conversation.

"Your parents……………"

The silver-haired man took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to tell you that they have passed on…"

No emotion transferred through Itachi's face.

"Oh?" he asked coldly.

The older man was taken aback by the response.

"I just thought you ought to know, the memorial service is on the 10th. I hope you can make it." Kakashi said quietly, still looking for a sign of grief or surprise.

"I'm sure your brother would appreciate you being there…"

For a moment he could have swore he saw flash of surprise in the Uchiha's eyes but a moment later he though he had imagine it.

"Is he okay?" his voice had return to the cold tone.

"He's fine, just a few scratches and bruises healing." Said the older man smiling

"Has he mentioned anything about the accident?"

"Truth is that he doesn't remember anything…or maybe he just doesn't want to tell me. There have been certain issues with Sasuke after the accident."

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow.

"What kind of issues?" he asked with a slight interest.

"We need to discuss this in an arranged meeting, there is too many things to talk about."

The Uchiha sighed.

"That's fine, can we meet this afternoon at Fragellio's?"

Kakashi chuckled, that was a really expensive restaurant.

"I was thinking of maybe a coffeehouse…"

"That would work too." Itachi replied "I'll see you at The Grind at 6 o'clock."

The silver haired man dropped his friendly demeanor and just nodded before he exited the room without saying another word.

Itachi listened the footsteps fade away slowly. Staring intently at his clock he showed his first frown in years.

00000000000000000000000000

"I like riding the roller coasters, they're so much fun!" said an enthusiastic Sasuke as he and Naruto walked through the amusement park.

Naruto had begged Tsunade to take the raven out to the amusement park so that the boy could forget about his parents. Tsunade had then called Kakashi who had surprisingly agreed to it (not before he had yelled through the phone that this was not suppose to be a date).

Naruto did not like roller coasters but he had summoned some courage because Sasuke wanted to do the roller coasters.

As weeks had gone by it was hard sometimes to see whether he was talking to Sasuke or Sai…there was still a difference but it was hard at times. This seemed one of those times, Naruto guessed it was Sai because he usually yelled his sentences with excitement.

"I'm glad you liked it." The blond said smiling, "what do you want to do next?"

"Well I'm kind of hot, is it okay if we go and get ice cream?" Sasuke asked looking up at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"Of course!" his mind wandered to the picture of both of them sharing the same ice cream. No, that wouldn't happen…it shouldn't happen. Who knew if Kakashi was secretly videotaping this encounter.

When they bought their ice cream, Naruto chose a bench where they could relax. He was perplexed at how slowly Sasuke was licking the creamy substance. A small blush crept up his face and he felt like a pervert for thinking of something so innocent in such a vulgar way.

"I haven't had ice cream in a while!" the smaller boy smiled.

"Really? How long ago was the last time you had it?" asked Naruto interested.

The boy looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"I think when I was about 10…my brother had bought it for me because I was crying."

That was brand new information.

"You have a brother, Sai?"

"I do?"

Naruto looked confused.

"You just said you had a brother that gave you ice cream…" Naruto said still confused.

"I don't remember having a brother." Said Sasuke frowning.

"Try to remember more…" _maybe this will help with the therapy _thought Naruto.

00000000000000000

I tried to remember the person that I use to call brother; the only memory of him was of the ice cream day…I strained my brain to try to remember more. Suddenly it hit me all at once.

Flash backs of a boy that looked older than myself, his look was always cold. It ran a shiver through my spine. The flash backs got faster and more recent. A wave of emotions rushed through me.

Confused, frightened, shocked, frozen, dizzy, desperate, frightened again, despair, self-loathing.

_Car, road, curve, ditch, rolling forever, time slowed down, screams, hitched breathing, loud bang, blood, smoke, tears._

I yelled loudly as tears began to roll out of my eyes, an immense headache was taking over. My vision was becoming blurred; I could hear Naruto's voice in the distance yelling at me. But I couldn't focus on it, I couldn't focus on anything…the world seemed to be going dark and I embraced it.

000000000000000000

I freaked out and dropped my ice cream when I heard him scream, it was so loud and so full of so many emotions that I can't even describe which ones they were. I grabbed his shoulders and shaked him, trying to make him stop screaming.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as he held his head in pain.

What the hell was going on?

I saw as his hands finally dropped from his head and his body went limp. I catched him as he fainted. I hyperventilated and called for help as I held his sleeping body to mine. He was sleeping, that's all it was right?

000000000000000000000000

"You're late." Said the blond woman as Kakashi finally entered the ice cream parlor.

"Sorry, I had to speak to him before anything else."

Tsunade nodded.

"How did it go?" she asked smiling as the silver haired man sat down.

"I had forgotten what a stoic bastard he was, not even a single sign of emotion at knowing that his parents were dead." Kakashi informed her while shaking his head in disbelief. "but were not here to talk about that are we? We're here to enjoy the date that you owe me so many years ago…"

Tsunade laughed softly.

"I do not you anything Hatake Kakashi…"

"And that is why I like you so much…" Kakashi smiled as he saw a blush creep ever so slowly onto tsunade's cheeks.

Kakashi paid for the ice cream as the gentleman that he was.

"You know I love ice cream…" he said in a low husky voice.

"And why is that?"

"It reminds me of how smooth women's skin is…"

This time Tsunade laughed loudly.

"Drop the act, it's not hot at all…" she said smiling

"That's not what the other women I dated said"

"yeah well those women were also a bunch of whores…"

"ooo jealous, are we?"

"Never."

They both snapped their heads to the table where Kakashi's phone layed. It started vibrating with a name on the screen.

"Who interrupted this battle of the wits?" asked Tsunade frustrated.

"It's Naruto…" he said a bit puzzled, "Hello? What is it Naruto? Calm down…slown down I can't understand a word you're saying. WHAT?! WHERE IS HE!? I'll be right there."

Kakashi hung up the phone and got up with urgency.

"What happened?" Asked the blond woman with a terrified look on her face.

"It's Sasuke, he passed out at the amusement park and is currently in the emergency room."

Author's notes:

After centuries away I am back…I'm sorry I left for so long but cosplay has taking over my life…it seriously has, I'm making three costumes before the mcm expo in London and is driving me crazzeehhh. So here is a chapter to help my stress…hope you like it.

And omg it's itachi D;!! And omg the ice cream date!! It's the attack of the ice cream scenes in this chapter XDDD (I've been eating a lot of it lately)

Sorry about the typos but yeah I don't have a beta…

Read and review people, I stopped because I didn't feel enough people wanted this story to continue. Anywho cosplay is awesome 8D

Next Chapter: Sparks finally fly between our main couple! 8D!


End file.
